Because of you
by DeinoO-Dragomir
Summary: KyungSoo ya no cree en el amor, y esta perfectamente bien así. o por lo menos eso cree hasta que conoce a un alto muchacho en patineta que le revoluciona la vida y las ideas. ChanSoo - KaiSoo


Subi una parte de este fic a amor yaoi allá en mis años mozos, cuando shippeaba idols del kpop, y pues lo encontré ahora asi que lo compartiré aquí solo por que sí :3

Disclaimer: Los integrantes de EXO no me pertenecen por que si asi fuera serian los patrones de BTS.

* * *

-Entonces, KyungSoo, ¿te gustaría ser mi novio? –El aludido tragó saliva mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por centrar su mirada en los ojos de su interlocutor. Debía admitir a si mismo que SuHo era atractivo, pero tristemente no era su tipo.

Nadie era su tipo.

-No, SuHo –Dijo sin siquiera molestarse en pensarlo. Hacia algunos años –dos exactamente- él no hubiese tenido miedo de aceptar, pero ahora simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza el tener una relación con alguien. Maldijo interiormente por la falta de sentido que aquello tenia. –No puedo.

-¿Puedo saber por qué no? –En la voz del mayor podía percibir la decepción, cosa que hizo que KyungSoo se sintiera un poco –muy- culpable, pero se dijo a si mismo que peor sería la decepción que el otro se llevaría si lo dejaba entrar en la catástrofe que era su vida.

-Hice una promesa hace algún tiempo, SuHo, y quiero mantenerla. –dio una calada al cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos y apartó la vista. El mayor se quedó embobado viendo al pequeño castaño que tanto le atraía. –No haré contigo lo que hicieron conmigo.

Aquello ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, más para sí mismo que pare el otro. Le dedicó una última mirada a SuHo antes de dar media vuelta e irse mientras fumaba aquel cigarrillo. En el transcurso entre aquella plaza pública en la que Suho lo había citado y el pequeño departamento que compartía con un compañero de la universidad, se dedicó a darse a sí mismo excusas por las que lo mejor era permanecer solo. Caminar no era un problema para él, aunque tuviese que cruzar medio Seúl a pie hasta el lugar donde vivía. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, tanto que no notó que un muchacho en skate iba directamente contra él. La colisión fue inevitable.

El primero en ponerse de pie fue KyungSoo. No entendía muy bien como había terminado desparramado en media acera, pero tampoco le era muy importante en aquel momento. No tenía heridas y aparte de la caída, no había sufrido daño alguno. Le preocupaba más el otro chico, quien murmuraba entre dientes mientras trataba de ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad. KyungSoo puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó para ayudarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó el pequeño cuando el otro se hubo puesto de pie y se agachaba ligeramente para comprobar daños. Había caído de tal modo que sus rodillas y manos se llevaron todo el impacto. Tenía raspones en las palmas, pero lo peor eran sus rodillas. Las tenía sangrantes y en carne viva. Con todo ello, KyungSoo solo se fijó en un rasgo del chico. Su sonrisa.

El tipo sonreía como idiota pese a tener las rodillas destrozadas.

-Eh, sí. Perdón por, eh, atropellarte. –Dijo el otro irguiéndose en toda su altura. Era por lo menos veinte centímetros más alto que KyungSoo. –Soy ChanYeol, por cierto.

El otro asintió mientras observaba momentáneamente el rostro de ChanYeol. Era atractivo de una manera que a KyungSoo le pareció extraña. No era del tipo de chicos a los que uno ve y cataloga como carilindo a primera vista, no. El muchacho frente a él era atractivo con sus gestos, sus pequeños movimientos, incluso su postura y su manera de mirarlo. Tenía un atractivo en cada movimiento que realizaba. En su sonrisa de psicópata. En ese momento KyungSoo maldijo el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que él no se permitía a si mismo pensar en alguien como atractivo a primera vista. Estar atraído por alguien era algo que se tenía prohibido.

-Deberías curarte eso, ChanYeol. –susurró el más pequeño señalando las heridas. Dicho aquello dio media vuelta y continuó su camino sin voltear atrás.

Se reprendió mentalmente todo el camino, recordándose que ver cuán atractivo era el chico del skate era una pérdida de tiempo. Era mas que probable que ellos nunca volvieran a encontrarse, y si pasaba era mas que probable que KyungSoo levantaría su barrera mental que mantenía a todos alejados.

Y es que Do KyungSoo, al que muchos conocían como D.O, era exactamente ese tipo de personas. Alguien reservado y desconfiado. Había quien decía que el pequeño castaño desconfiaba hasta de su sombra, y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Él no estaba triste ni feliz, ni bien ni mal, no sentía nada en compañía de otros. KyungSoo estaba vacío.

Voluntariamente vacío.

Después de una hora o quizás más llegó al edificio de departamentos en el que vivía. No tenía idea si BaekHyun estaba ya en el departamento, aunque le restó importancia porque por lo que sabía, Baekhyun tenía una novia de la cual estar pendiente. Su edificio era de eso que no tienen muchas plantas, por lo que un ascensor no era necesario. BaekHyun y él vivían en el quinto piso, un departamento realmente pequeño que constaba de un espacio abierto bastante amplio que era su sala/comedor/cocina, dos habitaciones no muy grandes, un cuarto de baño y una pequeña lavandería. El espacio reducido era compensado por la cercanía a su universidad y al bar en el que ambos trabajaban, además de que el alquiler era bastante accesible.

Al entrar escuchó claramente el ruido de la regadera, por lo que asumió que BaekHyun estaba en casa. Ambos no eran exactamente amigos, pero tampoco eran desconocidos. De hecho, si KyungSoo no fuese tan cerrado y estoico, posiblemente diría que la persona más cercana a él era BaekHyun. Desde el momento en que se conocieron en su primera clase de universidad, llegaron a la conclusión de que tenían mucho en común. BaekHyun necesitaba un lugar donde vivir y no pagar mucho, mientras KyungSoo se las veía negras pagando el alquiler de su departamento cada mes, por lo que invitó a BaekHyun a vivir con él. El más pequeño podía llegar a afirmar que compartir su vida con el chico del eyeliner no era incómodo. Byun BaekHyun no era exactamente del tipo de persona habladoras, aunque tampoco era como él mismo. KyungSoo sabía que tras las sonrisas fáciles de BaekHyun se escondía algo. Como fuese, vivir con él era fácil. Baek –como lo llamaba KyungSoo- no era curioso, ni ruidoso, ni atosigante. Por el contrario, era de esos que no meten sus narices donde no lo llaman.

La habitación de KyungSoo estaba frente al baño, por lo que avisó al otro chico de su llegada antes de abrir la puerta de su refugio personal. Su cama estaba hecha, su escritorio ordenado y su armario perfectamente cerrado. No había fotos o alguna imagen pegada a la pared. De hecho su habitación era bastante impersonal. Aparte de la guitarra apoyada en el escritorio, no había nada que dejara entrever como era la persona que habitaba allí. Al entrar uno podía decir que era la habitación de un interno de medicina o de un bachiller de leyes, pero no. Se trataba de la habitación de un estudiante de música de la Universidad de Seúl, de tan solo 19 años.

Su segundo semestre daría inicio en una semana, por lo que dejaría de tener tiempo hasta para respirar. Su trabajo no le demandaba demasiado esfuerzo, de hecho, él y BaekHyun cantaban todas las noches en un bar de Gangnam. La paga que recibían era el diez por ciento de las ganancias de cada noche, por lo que sin mucho problema les alcanzaba para cubrir todos sus gastos y quizás hasta darse un gusto de vez en cuando.

Aunque no lo admitiera, KyungSoo admitía que tanto él como Baekhyun tenían voces prodigiosas, tanto así que desde que ambos comenzaron a trabajar en el bar "Two Moons" el lugar se volvió bastante popular. No era una discoteca en sí, pero estaba bastante lejos de ser un simple bar para freaks. En realidad el bar era un lugar de moda para aquellos que preferían sentarse, escuchar buena música y tomar un trago con los amigos. Además ese bar pera la oportunidad perfecta de que ambos estudiantes de música y canto comenzaran a cimentar su popularidad.

Fue ahí donde conoció a SuHo. Este último era camarero del bar a medio tiempo, y por cosas de la vida ambos terminaron entablando una conversación y lo demás es historia.

El pequeño observó el reloj en su muñeca, dándose cuenta de que tenía tiempo exacto para cambiarse e ir al bar. Había oportunidades en que él y su compañero de piso se veían únicamente en el trabajo, ya que ambos invertían sus momentos de ocio en cosas distintas. Baekhyun era bueno con las personas, de tal modo que tenía un grupo de amigos y su ya mencionada novia. KyungSoo por su parte prefería dedicarse a ver películas de terror, leer libros o salir a caminar con auriculares a todo volumen.

Se quita las zapatillas con los pies y comienza a rebuscar entre sus cosas por sus botines de cuero. No es frecuente que él vista así, excepto cuando trabaja. En el bar debía vender imagen, además de talento. Después de un rato se observa en el espejo de su puerta y asiente ante su imagen. Tiene lo más cercano a un look urbano: pantalones, camiseta y botines negros y una chamarra de cuero rojo. Su cabello esta desordenado como siempre, detalle que resta severidad a su estoica expresión de siempre. Sale de su habitación y se encuentra con Baekhyun delineándose los ojos en el espejo de la entrada.

-Me voy.- dice cuando pasa al lado de Baekhyun. El aludido le hace una seña para que lo espere y Kyungsoo levanta una ceja escéptica. El chico del delineador sabe que Kyungsoo no espera a nadie, sin embargo se apoya contra la pared mientras el otro termina de maquillarse. –Sigo sin entender como no te picas un ojo con eso.

Baekhyun sonríe mientras tapa el lápiz de kohl y lo guarda en su bolsillo. –Práctica.-dice sin perder el gesto y avanza hasta la puerta con KyungSoo para ir a Two Moons. Es viernes, por lo que les espera una noche agitada.

/

Cuando bajan del escenario, una oleada de muchachas los aborda gritando sus nombres y cegándolos con los flashes de sus teléfonos. Sí, D.O y Baek se habían hecho bastante famosos en un tiempo corto. KyungSoo no podía evitar rodar los ojos cuando interpretaban alguna canción rock de moda con Kris y Tao, hijos de su jefe, acompañándolos con la guitarra y la batería respectivamente. En momentos como esos, su público gritaba y coreaba como si la vida se les fuese en ello. Era ridículo.

Y ahí estaban ellos, tratando de llegar a la oficina de su jefe que les servía de camerino. Tarea que era difícil de lograr cuando las "fanáticas" bloqueaban el camino. Baek era todo sonrisas mientras caminaba a pasos cortos hacia adelante, mientras el otro tenía una expresión de moral aburrimiento en la cara. KyungSoo está bastante hastiado, tanto que cuando lo toman de la mano y lo sacan de la multitud a jalones hasta el callejón tras el bar, no se opone. Craso error.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. ¿Me extrañaste, pingüinito? –el alma casi sale de su cuerpo al escuchar esa voz inconfundible. Alza la vista y ahí está. Con sus odiosas facciones perfectas y su odiosa sonrisa gatuna. JongIn. Su ex novio al que por cierto no veía en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.

La noche acaba de irse a la mierda.

-¿Qué haces aquí, JongIn? –suelta KyungSoo con la voz mas fría y plana que tiene. Se niega a admitir que ver al idiota aquel lo ha descolocado por completo. –Creí que te había dejado en claro que no quiero volver a verte.

-Para empezar ¿desde cuando me llamas por JongIn? –KyungSoo puede ver la sorpresa y confusión en el rostro del rubio. Sabe que JongIn no espera encontrarse con esta nueva versión suya. Recuerda que cuando estaban juntos, él era muy distinto. Sonreía y confiaba en la gente. Todo lo opuesto a su yo actual.

-Ese es tu nombre, ¿no? –indica el mayor rodando los ojos.

-Solías llamarme Kai.-menciona el otro intentando recuperar el control de la situación. KyungSoo se arrepiente de haberle dado esos recuerdos al cabron que tiene al frente. Se arrepiente de haberle dado muchas cosas.

-También solía sentir algo por ti. Pero como vez todo tiene su final. –retruca KyungSoo. Kai da un paso hacia él y en respuesta el otro se aleja dos pasos. Maldice cuando su espalda golpea la pared.

-Oh vamos, Kyung. La pasábamos bien juntos. Te propongo recordar aquel tiempo. – de una zancada está junto al mayor, apresando su pequeño cuerpo contra la pared. Se inclina y susurra a su oído. –Aún recuerdo cuan apretado eres como si fuera ayer.

Ese comentario termina con la paciencia del mayor y de un empujón lo aparta.

-Vete a la mierda, Kai. –La puerta al lado de ambos se abre y tres muchachos salen uno de ellos se inclina y vomita mientras sus amigos sueltan estridentes carcajadas. Kai le dirige una mirada sadica al menor y sin previo aviso lo golpea en el estómago. KyungSoo se dobla por el dolor.

-Eh imbécil, métete con alguien de tu tamaño. –Grita alguien a quien el mayor no ve. Cuando recupera el aire y puede erguirse, se encuentra con un duelo de miradas entre Kai y uno de los muchachos. No puede verle la cara ya que está de espaldas a él, pero su voz le suena de algo.

-No te metas en las cosas de grandes, mocoso. –siseó Kai enfurecido. KyungSoo comenzaba a temer por el otro chico.

-¿Cosas de grandes? –el tono burlon hizo que el otro lo fulminase con la mirada. El chico que estaba defendiéndolo era por lo menos cinco centímetros más alto que Kai. –Tú has el favor y no te metas con mi novio.

Silencio.

KyungSoo hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no demostrar su sorpresa ante lo dicho por el alto. En cambio, suspiró y se acercó a ese desconocido y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

-Él no vale la pena. Tranquilo. –fingió tan bien que Kai abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-No me lo creo, ¿Ahora te gusta cambiar pañales, Kyung? – el aludido sabía que la intención de Kai era irritarlo, pero no estaba dispuesto a darle las de ganar.

-¿Te importa acaso?

-Eres mío, Kyung. Tu cuerpo y tu alma me pertenecen.

KyungSoo estuvo a punto de soltarse del chico y agarrar a patadas a su ex novio, pero no se esperó que sucediera lo que sucedió después. Su defensor volteó y se inclinó hacia su rostro, tan cerca que daba la impresión de que estaba besándolo. Tan cerca que fue inevitable no reconocerlo. El chico de la patineta. ChanYeol.

* * *

Saben, ni siquiera se si este tipo de fics tienen buena cabida aqui o no, pero ni madres, la vida sigue.

Espero lo disfruten, comenten por favor.

Besos.


End file.
